Pearls and attitudes
by Emme019
Summary: James Sirius Potter is in his last year of Hogwarts. He gets along very well with his family and others... and now even with a Slytherin, Hazel Hastings. No wait, he hates her. Right? Rated T for language and implied themes NOTE: my first HP FF
1. Chapter 1: Quidditch squabble

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction story of Harry Potter. Please note that English is not my native language and I haven't found a beta yet so if some words or grammatical structures seem weird, I'm sorry. If it's terrible, please let me know in a private message (and maybe volunteer to be my beta). Please review the story, it would mean a lot to me. **

**CHAPTER 1: QUIDDITCH SQUABBLE**

"Oh please James, stop it! You're making a complete fool out of yourself!" Dominique muttered without even looking up from her potions homework.

James finally stopped gazing at Hazel Hastings, a beautiful Slytherin who had a crush on his one year younger cousin Louis, who is also Dominique's brother.

"Thank you Dom," exclaimed Fred, throwing his hands in the air, "I've been telling James to stop it for the past few days and when you do, he listens immediately! I've certainly got to remember this moment. James Sirius Potter, listening to a girl!"

James moved his hand through his hair, making it even more messy than it already was. "Shut it, Fredster. You know as much as I do Dominique's not just a girl. She can hex you to the moon and back if she wants" James said with a yawn.

"Glad you noticed" Dominique said, still looking at her potions homework. She suddenly looked up at James. "What is it with you two anyway? I mean, you two practically hate each other from the day it was the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game of our first year, remember?"

James clenched his teeth together. How could he forget an insult like that?

_Breakfast was barely on the table when James entered the Great Hall. It was the first game of the Quidditch season and he couldn't wait to see it. That's right, see it. He didn't make the team. Gryffindor's captain Valery Wood had said it was because he was too young. When he said HER father had let HIS father play when he sat in his first year, she had answered that she didn't want to give him special treatment because 'his father happened to be Harry Potter'. Being a Potter wasn't all pink and peachy. But as the first game approached, James had gotten over his anger towards Valery and watched every time they were training. He LOVED quidditch._

_When he saw more food appearing on the tables, he ran towards it to get some sandwiches and make it to the field as one of the firsts. He wanted good seats. While running, he didn't look and bumped into a girl with long, auburn hair. _

_"Watch where you're going!" she said. And then she looked at him and a smile spread across her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't understand at first but now I do." _

_James looked at her with a puzzled face. What was she talking about? "Uh, excuse me?" _

_Her smile grew wider. "At first I didn't understand why the Gryffindor quidditch captain didn't replace Bolthead, one of the worst beaters ever I hear. But now that I see you, I understand. I mean, who would want such an arrogant blind git in his or her team?" _

_James was completely taken aback. He looked at the girl. She had a beautiful smile. _

_"You know," James started, "now that I've checked you out, I could've told you you were beautiful, if you weren't a Slytherin!" _

_"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because if it is, I didn't really catch it. But thanks for calling me a Slytherin. A compliment always makes a girl's day" she retorted. _

_"You know what makes my day?" James asked, "girls talking about quidditch as if they even know what it is. Funny as hell, I can tell you that!" _

"_So you think I don't know anything about quidditch?" she asked, suddenly angry._

"_Oh, I don't really think, I know!"_

"_Well then, I happen to be a player! Seeker, if you must know!"_

"_Then what are you doing in normal clothing? Last thing I knew, players had to go to the field early, to change into their quidditch clothing. Unless, you didn't make the team as well!"_

_Her cheeks started to become pink but she was still looking James right in the eye._

"_I didn't try out. I wanted my first year to be a settle-year"_

"_A settle-year? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You want to find yourself a boyfriend, get married and have tons of babies all in one year?" James asked with a smirk._

"_No! I want to get the best grades in any class and THEN, once I have a reputation as being the best witch of our year, I can focus on Quidditch! And why the hell am I even talking to you, Potter?"_

"_Hey! You know my name!"_

"_Dear Merlin, don't let it go to your head! Just because one girl knows your name doesn't mean you're famous! I only know it because I have an excellent memory."_

"_I don't recall ever telling you my name?"_

"_Sorting ceremony, you dimwit!"_

_James thought deeply for a minute. During the sorting ceremony, he, Dominique and Fred had been guessing who would end up in which house. James was mostly right. He remembered seeing this girl putting the hat on her head but what was her name again? Something with an H. Henriette? No…_

"_Great, now you're not just an arrogant blind git but also a lunatic! Hello!" The girl started snapping her fingers at him._

"_HASTINGS! Hazel Hastings! Now I remember!" James almost jumped in the air as he remembered her name. "Ha! See, I have a memory too. My life is just not that boring as yours. I happen to have friends to talk to during things like, I don't know, the sorting ceremony!"_

"_Well, I'll leave you to your wonderful life full of joy and friends." _

_She made a curtsy, smiled mockingly and walked outside in the direction of the field. James had never met a girl like her. He had never met a girl he hated from the very first second. But this one, this one was definitely an exception!_

"Yes Dom, we hate each other. Always have, always will. Nothing's going to change that!" _Not even a kiss, _he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Women on weekends

**CHAPTER 2: WOMEN DURING WEEKENDS**

James woke up early. He had hardly slept five hours that night. Bloody dreams (or rather nightmares); bloody snores from Fred, Seth Finnigan and Valery's younger brother Oscar Wood; bloody rain making noises on the window; bloody anything! Since he was already awake, he decided to go shower and then go make some homework. It was a Sunday so he had to make his homework, there were no more days of the weekend left to do it. When he went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, he saw that everything had been cleaned up. They had kind of a wild party yesterday, for no specific occasion. Oh wait, there was an occasion: Nigel Longbottom, one of Albus's best friends, finally got together with his crush of five years, Evelyn Macmillan. The Gryffindor fifth years took everything as an occasion to throw a party. Thank Merlin James wasn't one of the prefects or the Head Boy. He wouldn't have been able to shut down the parties anyway, he enjoyed them too much. When he settled into his favourite chair in the common room and started making his DADA assignment, memories of last night washed over him. First, there was that conversation with Dominique about Hazel. Then James had decided to forget about Hazel. After all, she was still a Slytherin and Gryffindor girls were much more attractive (so he told himself). And then, after James had had a few butterbeers, _she_ had come to him. Hannah Boot, daughter of Terry Boot and Lavender Brown (when his family was telling stories about their Hogwarts years, his aunt Hermione always left the room when Lavender was brought up. Apparently, she had been uncle Ron's girlfriend. She had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback during the battle for Hogwarts but she survived with only a few scars). Terry and Lavender were friends with James's parents so he better never say a word to them about yesterday. Hannah was known as the Gryffindor flirt but everyone knew she had the hots for James.

"_Hi James, haven't seen you in a while" a perky voice chanted in James's ear._

"_Hannah, always a perlesure- I mean, pleasure" he answered._

"_Ooh, somebody had too much to drink. Oh Merlin, you're heavier than I thought!" she gasped when James leaned on her, his full weight against her slender frame. _

"_I'm sorry Hannah, for the weight and all…" he slurred._

"_No, no, it's okay. Just… Let's get you upstairs. Maybe it's best for you to just go to bed" she said almost disappointedly. James muttered a silent thank you when she guided him up the stairs. _

"_God, how many did you drink, James?" she asked when she pushed him on his bed._

_Lying on his back, he watched her blond curls fall down on his chest while she was leaning over him, trying to get him covered by his blanket._

"_Hannah, I'm sorry. You dezzerve someone, y' know. You really boo, I mean, do. I just… I'm just not the right guy for you, d'you know what I mean?" His voice was slurring but she understood him. Much to James's surprise, she smiled at him. _

"_Why don't you let me decide whether or not you're the right guy for me" she said, and with that she kissed him on his lips. Of course, under the influence of alcohol, James had responded the kiss quickly and within seconds, Hannah was lying next to him on his bed, the two of them making out as if they had never kissed anyone before. As luck would have it, Fred chose exactly that moment to burst in. Hannah gave James a quick peck on his cheek before running off to her own dorms. _

James looked at his paper. He had just written the title: "DADA – the best way to fight off inferi". Stupid party, stupid drinks, stupid Hannah, good Fred! Merlin, James couldn't even think about what would've happened if Fred hadn't come in. James heard stumbling above his head and realized people were getting up. He left the common room immediately and went to go get some breakfast. He didn't feel like talking to Hannah right away (a conversation which would eventually come, no doubt about that). He ate a few cups of cereal and got up to go to the library, his pile of homework in his mind. Leaving the great hall, he _nearly_ bumped in to Hazel. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and turned to walk back to the dungeons. "Hazel! WAIT! Hazel!" James ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. She suddenly turned around, her eyes fuming which caused James to step back. "What Potter? Since when do you call me Hazel and not Hastings?" "Uh," James looked flabbergasted, "since the ki-" "NOTHING happened between us, Potter! I wish I could say the same about you and Boot but unfortunately…"

"How do you know about that?" he asked quickly. He had hoped no one but Fred and Hannah would know.

"Please, the whole school is talking about it. Boot is telling everyone how you where so gentle with her when you and her… You know. And how she finally got you to fall for her." James could tell Hazel was furious. But why? If 'nothing' happened between them, then why was she so mad now?

"I didn't –" but Hazel cut him off again.

"You know, even after seven years you still haven't grown up. You deserve nothing more than a slut like Boot. But just so you know, she even had a thing going on with Zabini, a Slytherin. But then again, a ladykiller like you could make a perfect match with flirty little miss I-Love-Potter. I put fifty galleons on a week"

She turned around and all James could do was stare. What the hell had that been? What is it with women and this weekend? For the first time in his life, James couldn't wait for Monday. No parties, no time to fight with women (or do anything else), just classes and homework. Sounds lovely.


	3. Chapter 3: Owls and tears

**CHAPTER 3: OWLS AND TEARS**

"Hey James, walk me to the owl wing would you?" Fred asked while giving James a push with his foot, causing him to fall out of the chair.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" James responded angrily.

"To wake you up. Now come on, dear cousin of mine. We need to have a little chat."

James rolled his eyes. He could already guess where this little 'chat' would be leading. Luckily, he had finally finished all his assignments so he didn't have to worry about that anymore. It was half past five in the evening and the sun already began to set. Walking the corridors James looked at Fred, waiting for him to begin the conversation.

"Ok," Fred started, "what is going on with you and Slytherin-serpent Hastings, huh?"

Ha, this was exactly the conversation James had predicted. Luckily, he was prepared. Fred didn't have to know everything about him (which was actually a first).

"Nothing Fred, I already told you yesterday. This is getting ridiculous. First Dom, now you! Just because I was watching her once in the library yesterday!" James exclaimed. Ok, he was prepared for a conversation like this but not for this anger boiling up inside of him.

"Ok, then what's going on with you and Hannah? And don't you try to deny that too because I SAW you two, together, on your bed!"

James sighed. "Fine, I was a little bit drunk and Hannah put me to bed. I told her she should find someone who is right for her, which is not me. And then, before I knew it she kisses me! Can you believe that?" James said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh James, you couldn't have seen this coming? Of course, if you say 'no' to Hannah, she's all over you. Everyone knows this and now you do too. Only too bad you had to find out the hard way because now, I doubt if she will let you go, mate. She finally has her Prince Charming" Fred said with a wink.

James put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and grumbled something. Good, they've arrived at the owl wing. Stepping inside, James stopped immediately when he saw who else was there, Hazel. Luckily, she hadn't noticed them coming in.

"Quick," James whispered to Fred, "send your letter and get out of here."

Fred just stood there, no letter in his hands.

"You don't even have a letter? Then why the hell did we come here?" James was furious. He could've spend this time outside, at the lake, or at Hagrid's. But no! Fred wanted to hear his cousin out!

Suddenly, Hazel looked up to see who the two bickering voices were and her gaze met James's. _Shit_, he muttered.

"Hastings! How are we doing today? Sending a letter, are we?" Fred said mockingly.

"That's what you usually do in the owl wing, you dimwit. Although, since you don't have a letter, you're probably just here to talk to the owls. I can imagine no one else wants to listen to your whining" Hazel retorted.

"Then go ahead, Hastings. Send your letter" Fred gestured to the window.

"I… My owl isn't back yet" she said, slightly hesitating.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we read your precious letter, would you?" James suddenly said.

He had noticed Hazel was being very protective over this letter, the way she held it in her hand and the way she backed away every time they said something about it. Plus the fact that he was still a bit mad at her for being mad at him, made him want to taunt her a little.

"Yes yes James, good idea!" Fred shouted with joy in his voice.

"NO!" Hazel screamed as James approached.

James looked her in the eye. Hell, if she was being a bitch to him, why wouldn't he be one to her? So he took the letter out of her hands and held it over his head, where she couldn't reach it. Taking out the letter, he started reading it to himself. He didn't notice the tears that were starting to form in Hazel's eyes until he gave it back, an apologetic expression on his face. He was truly sorry he had taken it and read it.

"Well? What does it say?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, just… a letter to her parents, asking for her… favourite book" James made up quickly. Fred obviously didn't believe him but decided to let it drop.

"Whatever James. I'm going downstairs to eat. I'm starving." And with that, Fred left the owl wing, leaving James and Hazel alone.

When James looked at her, he saw she wasn't crying anymore. She just stood there.

"Who is Alice?" he asked tentatively.

"My sister." He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"When… When did she die?"

"Two years ago. Fell off her broom during a play of Quidditch."

James was looking for the right words. "I'm – I'm really sorry Hazel." He meant it.

"Doesn't matter. Just stop calling me Hazel. It sounds unnatural, especially from you. Stop talking to me, stop stalking me, stop reading my letters, just STOP!"

She was headed for the door when James's voice stopped her. "Just one more question," he said, "where does your owl take those letters if your sister's dead?"

She looked at him, obviously trying to decide whether to tell him or not. "I don't know. My owl takes them somewhere but I don't know where. She probably drops them somewhere along the way when she's getting tired. Some of the letters are pretty heavy." After saying that, she left.

James kept standing there, unable to forget what he had read.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written you last week. Something, or rather someone, came up and I didn't have time, or the energy, to write you. I know you're probably curious about that weekend but I won't tell you right away. I just can't, yet. It's like I'm thinking something but the moment I'll say it or write it to you, it will be official. I don't think I can handle something like that already. I know what you would say if you were here now: "You're seventeen, you're a slytherin and you're you. Of course you can handle it!" but the truth is, I really can't yet. If you knew, you'd understand. I promise I will write you next week, maybe I'll be able to tell you then._

_Alice, with every game of Quidditch I play, I have to think about you. I miss you so much and I wish you had never died. I need you right now. I always need you._

_Love forever,_

_Hazel_


	4. Chapter 4: It's Hogwarts,

**Author's note: Everyone, thank you for putting my story as one of your favorites/alerts! Also, a sincere thank you for **_**Dreams are beautiful**_**, who was the only one to review. So, especially for you, a new chapter. The next chapter is a longer one (as will be the following ones) so if you want to read it, be nice and review ;)**

**CHAPTER 4: IT'S HOGWARTS, ACCIDENTS HAPPEN**

"So, how's Hastings?" Fred asked while changing into his quidditch robes.

"Wouldn't know" James answered uninterested.

"You haven't seen her lately? Talked to her? Maybe…"

"Fred knock it off, will you! We have the most important game of the year to play in ten minutes. Maybe you could get over your obsession with me and Hastings and focus on the game, ok!" James shouted.

Everyone in the locker room looked at him. It was one of the first times they saw James yelling at his best friend like that. James threw his shirt on the bench, put on his quidditch shirt and walked outside before the rest was ready. Albus quickly followed his brother.

"James, what's wrong?" It was a gentle question. It wasn't just a statement to say that he knew something was wrong, he really wanted to know what it was.

James looked into Al's innocent emerald eyes and sighed. "Nothing is wrong. It's just… everyone keeps asking me about Hastings. I'm tired of it. There is nothing going on with us. It's not like we're sneaking around or something. We talk, occasionally, and even then it's not just a talk but an argument so why does no one believe me when I say I don't have anything to do with her?"

Albus just smiled at his brother. They had arrived at the pitch when Albus finally said what James wanted to hear, "Ok then, I believe you. Now let's focus on this game. The rest of the team is here. Big brother of mine, tell us what to do!"

James turned around and faced his team. "Allright, Oscar, keep your rings covered at all time. Keep in mind that the Slytherins like to use feints."

Oscar Wood nodded once.

"Chasers, work together! This is a team sport, remember? And if you have the quaffle, watch out. Slytherins tend to come from both sides."

The chasers, Dominique, Owen Thomas and Rose Weasley nodded too.

"Fred and I know what to do and then you, little brother. Catch the snitch if we're 90 points ahead of them. It's difficult, I understand but it's necessary if we want to win the cup!"

His teammates looked at each other with confused expressions.

"But James," Dominique began, "we still have to play against Ravenclaw after this game. Why - ?"

"Because Ravenclaw has a great team this year. I don't want to take any risks. What if someone of us falls out? Then we'll lose against Ravenclaw but we won't lose the cup if we are standing first with a major lead. Got it? Now PLAY!"

The Gryffindor team entered the field under loud applause. Madame Hooch was standing in the middle of the field next to a crate which contained the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch. James looked to his left when he saw the Slytherin players coming towards them. "Ok, captains, shake hands!"

James took Hazel's hand in his and shook it without taking his eyes off of her. She still had that long auburn straight hair which was now in a long ponytail. Shorter hairs framed her face. Her dark green eyes met his and she smiled, just a little. James's thoughts wandered away to that party where they … No, wait! That was exactly what she was trying to do, getting his mind of the game. No way, nah ah, not going to happen, ever! He shook her hand once more, a little bit harder than the first one, and took off on his broom when the whistle shrilled.

He felt the wind through his hair and after a minute or so, he heard Lance Jordan's voice shouting that Gryffindor had scored. Five minutes later, the score was 40 – 20. Slytherin was good. They had realized Gryffindor was in it for real.

"And Dominique Weasley scores again! This girl is amazing! I wish she would date me, she's so –" His sentence got cut off by headmistress McGonagall. "Sorry professor but she won't hear me out when we're alone. Desperate times, desperate measures!" he apologized, pleasure sounding through his voice.

The whole school was shaking with laughter, as was James on his broom. Headmistress McGonagall may occasionally want to hit Lance on the head with his megaphone for using inappropriate language or topics but everyone knew her weekly threats meant nothing. She would just find Lance and tell him he could commentate the game again if he stick to the game itself, not on his personal life or those of the players. Of course, he never did such a thing. Lance had this habit of being the biggest gossiper in Hogwarts. If someone didn't know something, he just had to wait until the next quidditch game.

James suddenly saw Hazel changing directions at a high speed and he felt his grin melting in an instant. She had seen the snitch. Shit, where were those bloody bludgers when you needed them? When James saw one and beat it in Hazel's direction. It didn't hit her but she swerved to avoid it. And the snitch was gone. She threw him a dark look and he just smiled at her, mockingly.

An hour later they were 90 points ahead of Slytherin, it was 260 – 170. The crowd had been angry about all the so-called missed chances of catching the snitch but Gryffindor's team knew better, all was on purpose. As soon as their 260th goal had been scored, James saw Albus racing after the snitch. James flew higher and higher, eager to see everything.

"And both seekers are racing each other to catch the snitch first. You better put your money on someone now, folks. It doesn't look like this game is going to last very long now. Who's going to catch it? Will it be Albus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter, or Hazel Hastings, beautiful and talented Slytherin nymph?"

James wasn't listening to Lance's babbling. Albus and Hazel were too close together now. If Albus missed, Hazel would definitely catch the snitch. _Please please, Albus, catch that bloody –_ "JAMES!"

James looked around. It was like everything happened in slow motion. He saw Oscar yelling at him while waving his hands desperately, Dom flying over to him, also screaming as if she was being tortured to death, the crowd shouting and gasping for breath, a bludger coming dangerously close, Hazel and Albus both turning around to see what happened and then…blank.


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital affairs

**Author's note: Here's chapter 5. It's a longer one (2,192 words ;) ). I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for your review, _Funeral of a Friend_! It really means a lot!**

**CHAPTER 5: HOSPITAL AFFAIRS**

James opened his eyes to look up to a white ceiling, finding himself very comfortable… until he felt his head pounding as if a thousand horses were racing each other on his brain. He quickly closed his eyes again, it felt better like this. His head still hurt but without light shining into it, it was almost bearable.

"Did he just open his eyes? I thought I saw him open…" he heard a voice that sounded a lot like his little brother's.

"Of course not Al, he's drugged out of his mind. How can he possibly be awake already? He's on five healing potions at a time!" Dominique whispered back to Albus.

"I believe Al" said another small female voice, Lily. James suddenly felt happy to have his little sister by his side. She always made him feel better in one way or another. Before Dominique could fire back, she was interrupted by someone James had not expected to hear when lying in the hospital wing, Hazel.

"Little Potter is right, he did open his eyes. He's awake. Look, he's smiling."

James heard everyone move to see if he's really awake so he opened his eyes to confirm their thoughts. "I'm awake. It just felt more comfortable like this. Headache you know," he said with a painful grimace. Everyone nodded understandingly.

He looked at everyone's face individually. He had never in his entire life seen his cousin Fred as pale as he was now. A corpse was nothing compared to it. Dominique was sitting on a chair, red marks covering her cheeks where her fingernails had been imprinting. Rose was sitting on the end of his bed, next to Albus who was holding Lily's hand. All three of them had tear marks on their cheeks. Oscar and Owen were silently talking to each other, obviously relieved that he had woken up. On the bed next to him sat Hazel. She wasn't wounded, she just sat there because she didn't want to intrude on the Gryffindor-club but still wanted to be present. Why she was there was a mystery to James. Suddenly, the doors burst open and he saw his mother and father running towards him. The group quickly spread to let Mr and Mrs Potter get to their son.

"Oh James!" cried his mother. James looked at his father and saw him running his hand over his face, obviously debating whether to be mad at his son for his foolishness to not see a bludger or to be happy to see he's still alive.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? YOU SHOULD BE QUIET WHEN – Oh!" Madame Pomfrey swallowed the rest of her sentence when she saw the Potters. "Mr Potter and Ms Weasley, I mean, Mrs Potter. I didn't see you come in! How are you doing?"

She strode over to James's bed and hushed the others out.

"Yeah, we should get going. Take care James! Glad you're still alive!" Owen said, Oscar winking and nodding in agreement.

"How are we doing? Our son has been hit by a bludger and has fallen 60 feet down! I am definitely not okay, poppy!" Ginny screamed but Harry quickly shushed his wife.

"Gin, it is okay. James is awake. He'll recover soon. We Potters always do, remember?" He smiled at her.

"Oh I certainly remember," madam Pomfrey started, "how many times have you been staying here, Mr Potter! And you never wanted to listen when I told you you had to stay at least a few nights. And then in you sixth year, ms Weasley here came to visit you. From that moment on, I knew you two were going to get married someday!" She smiled knowingly at James's parents. Before the moments could get to awkward (madam Pomfrey had a gift of letting things slip, especially about former students), Hagrid burst in.

"JAMES! Everything ok? I've tried to come before but Fang wanted to come along. Had to get rid of him first" he explained. "Harry! Ginny! How're you two lovebirds?" He hugged (strangled) both of them before being interrupted by madam Pomfrey.

"There are too many visitors! Seven visitors at a time, two of you should leave" she said.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll come by later, Jamie," Hagrid winked, "Harry, Ginny, feel free to eat lunch at my house. I've missed those times!" And with that, he left.

James noticed Hazel standing up too. He wanted to protest, to know why she was here in the first place, but he realized that would be too awkward at this moment. Everyone was certain the two of them had something going on. If James wanted Hazel to stay, he would kinda confirm that thought which wasn't his intention since there _was_ nothing going on. The Potters and the Weasleys watched her leave. Before passing the doors, she turned around. "Glad you're okay Potter. Thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for someone else to fight with all the time."

After she left, Harry turned to his son. "Who was that?"

"Hazel Hastings," Fred started.

James shot him a look which said that he would kill him if he used the words 'crush' of 'girlfriend'. Apparently, Fred understood the look his best friend gave him. "Seeker of Slytherin Quidditch team," he continued.

"Why was she here?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"She helped catching James," said Albus.

Now it was James's turn to look confused. "What?"

Albus grinned. "Just because you're a little bit bigger than the snitch doesn't mean seekers can't catch you!"

Dominique began explaining when she saw her cousin still didn't understand it. "When you got hit, you fell. Fred, Oscar, Owen, Rose and I were too far away, or too shocked, to come and catch you in your fall. When Oscar called your name, Albus and Hastings both turned around and as you were falling, they caught you. It looked pretty spectacular!"

James could see Dominique was her normal uncaring self again. She thought James's fall was 'spectacular'.

"Well then we should thank her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Right, we'll do that after our lunch at Hagrid's. James, sweetheart, you need to rest. Lily, Al, your father and I will be at Hagrid's, you two come along. We'll come as soon as we're done eating, ok?" his mother said, directing the last sentence to James.

"Right, as soon as you got all the bird claws from between your teeth. I hope you don't come back to have a sleep-over. Dinner at Hagrid's might lead to that, you know?" James said with a smirk. He absolutely loved Hagrid, but his food not so much.

His mom and dad gave him a hug, Al gave him a pat on his arm and Lily threw her hands around her big brother and kissed him on the cheek. Fred, Dominique and Rose decided they could join the little family and went away top, leaving James all by himself.

* * *

It was Monday, 4 pm. James didn't really worry about missing all his classes but he was starting to get bored. Fred had already dropped by his assignments from the classes they had in the morning but he couldn't stay long and he couldn't say why either. James hoped Fred would show up soon with his assignments from the classes they had in the afternoon. When he heard the doors opening, he turned around. Hazel was walking towards him with the attitude of a business manager.

"I brought you your potions assignment and your assignment for DADA. Weasley-boy gave me your previous task for DADA to hand it in so I did. Questions?"

He just looked at her, still processing what the hell she had been saying. "Uhm, no, no questions. Although, I have one. Why were you here the day before yesterday?"

She sighed. "I thought you would've remembered."

"Remember what?"

"The way my sister died," she said bluntly.

"Oh…Oh! Ok, now I understand. I'm eh...I'm sorry for… you know… making you relive that"

She nodded once.

"Why aren't Fred or Dom here?" James asked.

"Neither of them was in potions or DADA" she said matter-of-factly.

James felt suddenly left out. They were probably pulling a prank without him!

Hazel started heading for the door.

"Wait! Can't you stay for awhile?"

She turned around, looking as if he had just proposed to her.

"I get bored pretty easily," he explained apologetically, "you know, I don't exactly have anyone to talk to here."

"Hm, one should think your ego is big enough to talk to yourself but fine, I'll stay"

James was happy. His parents had stayed in Hogsmeade for the weekend and spent all Sunday long in the hospital wing with their son but today they had to get to work and Lily and Albus and the rest of his family had classes.

"Hungry?" James said with a gesture to the giant pile of food resting at the foot of his bed.

* * *

"Okay, your homework was bad!" Hazel shouted as soon as she entered the hospital wing. She threw his papers on his bed with such force that they fell on the ground almost immediately. "You have a P!"

James looked up to see Hazel standing with her hands on her hip and her eyes shooting fire.

"I have wasted an hour trying to explain you this potion and you get a P for your assignment. How in the magical AND the muggle world is that possible, Potter?"

Even in a raging fury, she still looked great: her hair lying perfectly straight on her back with just her fringe touching her face, pearl earrings in her ears and a matching bracelet around her wrist.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Answer the question!"

"Yes mom! I just…didn't feel like remaking it…I guess," he said hesitantly.

"Argh, you're so… so… arrogant! You just thought it was good enough, didn't you? Or did you think that professor Slughorn would give you an O since you are still in the hospital? Huh?"

"I - "

"You know Potter, not _everyone_ likes you!"

"Oh please, Hastings! People like me! At least half of the students likes me!"

"Your _family_ occupies half of the students," she said, rolling her eyes.

James thought about that. It was fair enough, he did have a lot of family. He started counting.

"Al, Lily, Fred, Dom, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Louis and Roxanne. Yeah I can see what you mean."

"Ok, well, Slughorn asked me to give you these."

She handed over two rolls of parchment which he opened quickly.

"Merlin's beard! I have to make the assignment again plus an extra one! Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

She looked at him with a look that said 'do you really want me to answer that question'.

"Fine," he muttered, opening the second roll, "this one is an invitation to his annual Christmas party. Bleh, I'll just tell him madam Pomfrey won't let me go yet."

"You can't. He specifically asked her when you would be released. You have to go."

He let out a frustrated sigh. He hated these sorts of things.

"You going?"

"Yeah," she said uninterestedly, looking into one of his almost empty boxes of candy, "you don't have any more of these, do you?"

She held up one of James's favourite flavours of candy. He shook his head. It was the last one. She looked at him with pitiful eyes (was this really happening, Hazel begin pitiful?) and then sighed.

"Alright, you make your potions assignment again, I'll make the extra one. I'm going to go get some books from the library. Be right back."

She dropped her bag and ran to the library. Ten minutes later, she returned, arms full of books.

"Merlin! You look like Rose, with all those books!"

She threw him a disgusted look.

"Please, never compare me to her! She's awful. Thinks she's smarter than me. Foolish girl!"

"She is pretty smart, you should give her that."

"But she's NOT smarter than me, understood?"

James held his hands up in surrender. "Yep yep, understood!"

They sat in silence for a while, both of them writing James's tasks, every now and then looking up to flip through some pages and then to return to the parchment.

"Hey, why don't we go together to Slughorn's party?"

James had said it as if it were nothing but he felt extremely nervous to hear her answer.

"What -? Why?" she asked, taken aback.

"I don't know. You've been hanging out here for some time now and we are getting along so I thought…"

"I can't," she said quickly, hiding her face behind a book.

"You can't. But does that mean that if you were able to, you would?"

"I didn't say that! I just… I don't know… but I can't. I swear. I'm… going with someone else"

She said that last sentence really fast and he noticed her cheeks turning red.

"Okay. Who you're going with?"

She waited a minute before she answered. James kept staring at her until she told him who it was.

"I'm going with Louis."


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas party

**CHAPTER 6: CHRISTMAS PARTY**

James looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black robes with a dark red touch. Of course, his mother had picked it out but even he had to admit it, they suited him. His hair was really messy but that's just the way it was. Everyone was used to his messy hair and his cocky grin. Unfortunately, his cocky grin was gone now. The face he was wearing was longer than ever. He was going alone to Slughorn's Christmas party. _Alone_. _Him_! Well, he could've asked Hannah but he didn't want to start a new round of rumours at Hogwarts. They had just forgotten the one which involved him, Hannah and a bed. So, better alone than with Hannah. It would've been better if Hazel had wanted to join him but… Whatever. It wasn't like he was starting to fall f-…like her or something. Right?

Walking down the hallway, he couldn't ignore the heavy feeling that was starting to form in his stomach. The music was swelling when he approached the room in which the party would take place. He was already quite late but he didn't mind. Maybe that would be a good entrance. Everyone would notice him and maybe some girls would forget about their dates and would lighten his evening up. He opened the doors and immediately noticed Slughorn's big belly coming towards him.

"James, my boy! Welcome welcome! I see you're alone? Wise choice! The girls can...cloud your mind a bit, if you know what I mean," he said with a suggestive wink.

James smiled a bit. He felt very uncomfortable. How much did professors know about their students love life? He looked around to see anyone he knew. Of course, he knew most of the people in the room since they were part of his family. Potters and Weasleys were Slughorn's favourites (he said it himself!). He smiled at Roxanne when he saw her waving at him and started to walk towards the corner where he saw Fred standing. When he was halfway there, he noticed someone else was standing in front of him...and they were kissing. Since when did Fred have a girlfriend, James thought flabbergasted. He squinted his eyes to see who it was (not an easy task, with all the smoke hanging in the room). He saw the girl had long, straight, black hair. He immediately knew who it was, no one had hair like her. It was Mary Corner, a sixth year Ravenclaw and daughter of Michael Corner and Cho Chang (he happened to know both of her parents were exes of his parents). He smiled. Fred had been after Mary for a long time now. Not that he had admitted it but James just knew. He turned around, knowing he had to find someone else to hang out with immediately if he didn't want to look like a lonely fool. He saw Dominique and Oscar standing at the bar. They had been a couple for almost a year now, if he wasn't mistaken. James thought they were a good couple. They loved each other but they didn't show it to the world every time they got the chance. When they were in public, they were just together, nothing more.

He was about to go over to them, when he felt someone grabbing his arm. Looking who it was, he looked in his brothers emerald eyes.

"Al. Scorpius" James greeted the two boys.

"Merlin! I never want to get married!" Scorpius shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Scorp! You don't want Rose to hear you! She's already mad as it is for who knows what" Albus shushed his friend.

"Rose's mad? That's a surprise" James smiled.

"Yeah, I arrived five minutes late. _Five minutes_!"

James barked out a laugh when he saw how frustrated Scorpius looked. Scorpius and Rose weren't together but everyone knew they liked each other. They just couldn't stop bickering.

"Who are you with, little brother?" James asked albus.

"Jenna," he just said. James thought deeply. He didn't knew a Jenna in his year, nor in the sixth or fifth year. "Zabini," Albus said when he saw his brother thinking harder than was decent for him.

Suddenly, James knew who Al was talking about. "Albus Severus! You're dating a Slytherin!" James exclaimed.

Albus looked sheepishly. "Yeah well, I take after my brother."

_What? _

"Uh, Al, I think you're misinformed. I'm here alone. NOT with a Slytherin!" James shot back.

Albus came closer to whisper in his brother's ear. Luckily, they weren't that different in height anymore. "You may be here alone but I know you asked Hazel Hastings to come with you."

Albus just grinned at his brother's stunned face.

"How d'you.. Why..." James stuttered.

Albus and a still frustrated Scorpius left to go get some food and once again, James was standing there all by himself. He saw the doors opening and everyone who was standing close to it held his breath. James took a few steps forward to see who had just come in and was taken aback by the sight. Louis and Hazel had just entered. Louis was wearing silver robes which matched perfectly with his fair hair and Hazel was wearing a beige silky dress which ended just above her knees. It was very girly, with frills and all. Her light brown hair wasn't straight but curly. She was wearing the pearl earrings and bracelet again, the ones James had complimented her about one day in the hospital. He noticed she turned her head the minute she saw him. _Great_, he thought, _this evening is just perfect_.

An hour later, James was thinking about saying goodbye to Slughorn and go back to his dorms. It wasn't even midnight yet and everyone was still there but he didn't exactly have the time of his life. Sure, he had talked to several people including a vampire and a werewolf. He had told Sven, the werewolf, that his father used to know another werewolf. They had started off a conversation about Remus Lupin. Apparently, they had hid together for awhile during the war. James looked around and started heading for the other side of the room where Slughorn was standing. In his hurry, he bumped into Hazel. She turned around but instead of walking away, she started talking to him.

"Is this a habit of yours, bumping into me?" She smiled.

James looks suspicious. "Have you been drinking too much fire whiskey, miss Hastings?"

She chuckled but now he heard it was fake.

"No, I'm just so bored that I keep smiling to not get any more bored. You know what I mean?"

"What happened to Louis?"

"He's a great guy and all, and charming. But he has different interest than I have."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. He's not interested in having arguments for fun. He says he likes to keep his thoughts to himself instead of convincing others. I disagree with him. Everyone got a mouth, why not use it?"

James chuckled. "You do realise what you just said, right? That thing about using your mouth?"

She smacked him on the arm before taking off. James just smiled. This evening wasn't that bad after all. Maybe he could stay a little while longer.

Every once in a while, he shot a look at Hazel when he got a glimpse of her through the crowd. The first three times, she would turn red in a second but after that, she just shot him an annoyed glance back. Thirty minutes later, he didn't see her anywhere and supposed she had taken off. He decided to go to bed as well. Most of his family members were gone too, except for Fred, who was still hanging out with Mary, and Rose who was still bickering with Scorpius.

"Professor Slughorn," James said to his potions teacher, "thank you for inviting me. It was a lovely party!"

"James, my boy! I'm glad you came. So glad! You know I like the Potters!"

He gave James a bottle of liquor, telling him to give this to his parents, along with a 'Merry Christmas'. James promised to give it and took off. Wandering the hallway back to his tower, his thoughts went to his parents. Tomorrow they would be leaving to go home. They had to celebrate this Christmas at Potter manor which meant the house would be crowded with people he knew and didn't know. He hated it when it was their turn to host the Christmas dinner.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm for the second time this evening and pull him into a classroom. He just had time to see a beige dress and light brown hair before Hazel's lips crashed into his. James didn't have to think twice. He let his left hand rest at the small of her back and the other one tangled up in her hair. She opened her lips to deepen the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hazel, what are you doing?" James mumbled in between kisses.

"Kissing you," she started, "without being drunk." She parted and looked him in the eyes. "And guess what, Potter. I like it." Her eyes were sparkling when he looked into them.

"Maybe you should try it again, just to make sure you really like it."

She giggled and pulled his face closer to hers. "Sure, why not?" and they kissed again.

Before they both realised it, they were kissing passionately and she had her hands in his hair while he was pressing her against the wall. Suddenly, the bottle of liquor fell out of James's pocket and crashed on the floor, pieces of glass shattered all over the room.

"Shit!" James thought aloud.

"Potter! Filch will have heard this, definitely! What should we do?" Hazel whispered urgently.

"Go! Just go back to the dungeons and pretend you were there the whole time! I'll clean this up and go to my tower." When she didn't move, James quickly cupped her face in his hands and gave her one last kiss before pushing her out of the room. "_Go_!"


	7. Chapter 7: Smells like the holidays

**CHAPTER 7: SMELLS LIKE THE HOLIDAYS**

"Merlin, James! Why haven't you packed yet?" Albus said when entering James's room.

All his roommates were downstairs, going to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Al, shut up and help me instead of asking questions!"

"Sure. But... why haven't you packed?" he asked again, picking up some socks and books. "Overslept," James muttered.

"How could you have overslept? It's not like you came to the common room that late. Scorp and Rose told me you left around midnight."

James didn't want to lie to his brother but he didn't want to tell the truth either. He didn't even know what the truth was exactly.

"I eh... I ran into Filch when I came back. That's why I arrived pretty late."

There, he wasn't telling his brother a lie, it was true.

"But Filch knew that students would be walking in the hallways. Slughorn told him."

Damn it. Albus was determined to know everything.

"Yeah well, you know Filch. The guy has something against me."

"So, what did he –"

"Albus, shut up, will you? I'm trying to pack my trunk and catch the train so either you help me or you go downstairs!"

Walking to the carriages which would take the students to Hogsmeade station, James looked around to see Fred and Dom. He spotted them right next to a carriage, along with Roxanne and Albus.

"James! There you are! We've been waiting for you" Dom said, entering the coach while speaking.

"Thanks," James sighed.

He was still out of breath from his morning rush. He was the last one to enter but he suddenly saw Hazel. "

Guys, uhm, I have to..." he started while taking a few steps back, "I have to tell professor Slughorn that I lost the bottle of liquor he gave me for mum and dad. Just... Just wait for a few seconds longer, ok?"

He ran towards Hazel, desperately trying not to be seen by too many people.

"Hazel!" he whispered from behind her carriage. It was standing a bit in the shadow of a large tree so it was a perfect hiding spot for James.

Hazel quickly looked around before she started talking. "Potter, listen, yesterday evening was uhm.. great. But I don't think we should continue to, you know, kiss, every now and then."

She was stumbling over her words while trying to find the right ones.

"Wh -?"

"I'll see you after the holidays" and with that, she disappeared.

James just stood there, flabbergasted. What in Merlin's name was going on with her? One night, they kiss (Ok, they didn't know who they were kissing), then she ignores him or fights with him (depending on his reaction for seeing her), then she kisses him again (could you still call that kissing?) and then she tells him they should stop. James had a hard time figuring out the logic in that. Slowly, he strolled back, his hands deep down the pockets of his jeans. He suddenly felt how cold it actually was and mentally slapped himself for putting his jacket in his trunk and not on his body.

"What happened to you? Slughorn finally told you you won't pass your NEWTs on just love potion?" Albus joked but quickly stopped laughing when he saw his brother's face. "Jeez, James, I was just joking! Since when do you hate me so much without me doing something wrong?"

James felt a little bad now. He knew his brother was the more...sensitive one of them both and that he cared a lot about James. He could always see when something was bothering him. James could see Albus in the future, proudly introducing his fiancée to his brother (cautioning him to keep at a distance), then a couple of years later with his gorgeous wife and gorgeous children he loved with all his heart.

James started smiling at his brother.

"Ok," Albus started, looking confused, "I think you've officially gone mental now!"

* * *

Roxanne, Fred and Dominique were playing exploding snap while Rose, Albus and Scorpius were discussing Lily and Hugo's love life. Albus was giving Hugo loads of so-called tips (of course, James knew that most of them wouldn't work) and Rose was telling Lily what guys think is attractive in a girl. It became a very heated discussion which caused James to chuckle. In the Hogwarts Express, he mostly sat with this group. Fred and Dom were his closest friends, followed by Roxanne. Albus and Lily were of course his siblings and Rose and Hugo were just Al and Lily's best friends as well as Scorpius (all of them weren't that close to James). They were the 'loud part' of the family (Scorpius was already considered as a member of the family. The more the merryer, right?), as Uncle Ron called them. Molly, Lucy and Louis were the 'smart ones' as Uncle Percy liked to put it, and they preferred to sit in a different, more 'intellectual' compartment. It wasn't like the other ones weren't smart, on the contrary! James was the best in Defense against the Dark Arts and shared the first place in Potions with Dominique. Fred and Roxanne were both leading the grade system for Transfiguration. Albus was the best DADA'er in his year and Rose, of course, was the smartest witch of her year.

James was absent-mindedly flipping through the pages of _Quidditch through the ages_ when his thoughts went back to what Hazel had said. The way she said "kiss every now and then" made it seem like they were... some kind of buddies James didn't like to think of. A few girls had already asked him to be their 'buddy' but he turned those invitations down. Ok, he knew he was a flirt and like to chase skirts but he was definitely not someone you could just use. This thought made James a little nauseous. He didn't like to be used but now that he thought about it, he did use others. Oh Merlin he really had to stop flirting and definitely the things that followed flirting. From now on, he wouldn't use anyone anymore, he promised himself solemnly.

He suddenly felt the familiar jolts of the train which announced that they would be arriving at King's Cross in about five minutes. He put his book away while Al and Rose finished their discussion. Hugo and Lily had started talking about something else a long time ago but when Al and Rose started bickering, they would only stop it if they didn't have a choice. And having aunt Hermione and mom against you was definitely not an option. Al and Rose could tell by experience. James grabbed his owl and trunk and started heading for the door. When he stepped on the platform, he didn't have to look that long to find his family. Red hair was easy to notice. He let his mother hug him as well as aunt Hermione and aunt Angelina. Uncle George and aunt Angelina were his favourite family members. Not that he would tell anyone that secret, only he and the persons said knew it. Whenever he had a problem (which mostly involved letters from Hogwarts about his behaviour), he could either go to his father and risk punishment or he could tell uncle George and he would laugh it away and write a letter to Hogwarts himself. Aunt Angelina didn't really agree with this but she knew her husband and his nephew so she didn't say anything (which is why she was different from his other aunts). He heard the vague _How are you_s and the _I missed you_s from parents who were reunited with their children when he took his sister's hand and ran through the wall.

* * *

"James, honey, are you ready? The guests will be arriving soon! Come downstairs!" James heard his mother shouting.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Brown eyes, messy brown hair which was a little curly, tall and muscular (being a beater has risks but also benefits). Not only girls his age liked him, half of the people who would be staying here for the annual Christmas Dinner liked him. His family, of course, but especially aunt Andromeda adored him! She was the same age as his grandparents but he still called her aunt, even though she wasn't related to him. His father had told him all about the Marauders and their offspring. James was pretty proud of his namesakes. They seemed like people he would've gotten along with. And then there was Remus, Moony. James would've loved to have a friend like him. Loyal, fun, keeps the others out of trouble (something James could use!). He wished he had been able to meet them. Albus had met his namesakes. All because of James.

"_Potter, this is it! You're going to the headmistress' office! NOW!" professor Binns shouted. _

_James chuckled. He had been trying for weeks to get professor Binn to look up from his course notes (a very very very difficult task) and he finally did it. He had counted on the applause he was getting now (his classmates had even started betting on the date when it would finally happen) but he hadn't expected to be sent to the headmistress's office. Not that he cared that much. McGonagall liked him, he liked her too. She was the right amount of rigid and still fun if you knew her a little bit (which he did, his parents often invited her). He packed up his own notes, which was exactly one piece of paper with two sentences on it and a date, threw them in his bag and started heading out._

"_Come in" he heard headmistress McGonagall say when he knocked twice on the door of the office. _

_He entered a familiar room (his father had described it numerous times) but it was still overwhelming, no matter what his father had said. _

"_Ah, mister Potter. Who sent you here?" headmistress asked. _

_James grinned. "Professor Binns, professor." _

_She smiled a little. "So you finally got him to look up, then? I must say, I'm a bit disappointed. I had bet on Thursday. I'm losing a galleon now. But tell me, how did you do it?" _

"_There were two owls involved, professor. My own owl and Albus's. It was...quite a mess actually. I'm sorry for that." James explained. _

"_No need to, Potter. It was about time someone gave it a try." She was still smiling. _

_Suddenly, James heard a light chuckle and he looked up to see an old man with a crooked nose, startling blue eyes and long silver hair and beard. James immediately recognised the man. _

"_Professor Dumbledore!" he shouted enthusiastically. _

"_James, my boy, how are you?" _

"_I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" _

"_Never better!" _

"_Why haven't you visited the portrait in our house lately? It must have been...almost a year!" _

"_I'm so very sorry James. Things have been a little busy around here, right Severus?" _

_James heart jumped at that name. Severus Snape? He had never seen a portrait of him so he didn't know what he looked like. He saw a big nose and long black filthy hair. _

"_Rebellion in classes, no doubt you're the son of your father and the grandson of your ... namesake," he said, emphasising the last word with disdain. _

"_With all do respect, professor Snape, but my father, the one you so detest, named a son after you! My brother, Albus Severus Potter." James said indignantly. _

_Professor Dumbledore and headmistress McGonagall were following the conversation closely. Snape was quiet for a moment before answering, "Tell him thank you". _

_His voice suddenly sounded a lot deeper, not that harsh anymore. _

"_I'm sure my brother would like to meet you. He already met professor Dumbledore since he has a portrait in our house but I know he would like to meet you to." James said, looking hesitantly at professor McGonagall. _

_She smiled again (she must be in a really good mood!) and said she would summon for Albus the next day. She too was very fond of Albus but then again, who wasn't? It was only his first year and already he was every teacher's pet. _

And so Albus had met his namesakes but James would never meet his. His mother told him to just look into the mirror and he would see both his grandfather and his father's godfather. But still, it wasn't the same. Anyway, he got along very well with Remus' son Teddy. There was a slight age difference but who cared. He was even Teddy's best man at his wedding which had taken place the previous summer. James knew Teddy and Victoire would stay over here too. Luckily, it was a big house, a very big house. They had a whole floor extra which meant six extra rooms, including one bathroom. He knew the Weasley's would occupy three rooms. Fred, Dominique and Roxanne would be staying in James's room; Rose, Molly and Louis in Albus's room and Hugo and Lucy in Lily's. The other two rooms available were mostly occupied by old friends from his mother or father. He knew one of the rooms would be for Neville and Hannah with their children but he didn't know who would be staying in the last room.

James went downstairs when he heard the first guests entering. He greeted everyone and by the time he was done, somebody else was standing at the door. An hour later, almost all the guest were here, James thought. As predicted, Neville and his family would be staying. Luna and her family lived three miles away so they could go home. James was glad Hannah Boot didn't join her parents. He and Hannah had been in a fight when he had found out about the things she was saying about them and ever since then, they ignored each other (finally some peace and quiet!). He heard the doorbell again and heard his mother saying "I'm so glad you could make it" shortly after that. James turned around to greet the latecomers and felt as if the air was pushed out of his lungs. What the hell was Hazel doing here with her mother!?


	8. Chapter 8: Like a dream

**CHAPTER 8: LIKE A DREAM**

After James had seen Hazel entering their house, he had quickly turned around and started talking to other people. Talking to her again didn't rank very high on his list.

It wasn't like they had a fight or something but it still felt...weird. If they had ever been friends, it was definitely over now.

James startled a bit when he realised how much their 'relationship' had changed in the last month or so. Ever since that kiss in a dark broom cupboard which they both thought they were sharing with someone else, they had been changing. They had fought and argued again but it was starting to feel more playful. And then they had developed some kind of friendship during the time he was in the hospital. But then, after the second kiss, she had broken things off again (whatever 'things' meant).

James suddenly had enough of all the talking about school, girls ("So James, do you have a serious girlfriend already?" grandpa Arthur asked. "James, you should really focus more on your studies than girls!" was a statement coming out of uncle Percy's mouth.) and even Quidditch couldn't wake his interest now when uncle Charlie started about it.

He was headed towards the hallway where professor Dumbledore's portrait hung to wish him a merry Christmas (if he was even in there) but a voice coming out of one of the rooms made him stop in his tracks.

"When you said we were invited to a Christmas dinner at the house of a friend of yours, you could've mentioned they were Gryffindors, Hazel! If they weren't so ridiculously nice, I would've gone back to our house in a split second!" James heard a female voice say in a muted screaming tone.

"To do what, mom? So we could spend Christmas Eve together, just the two of us? It's not like the last years we did that was so much fun!" Hazel yelled back at her mother.

James swiftly looked downstairs if no one could hear the voices but the laughter that ascended from there was enough to be sure they couldn't hear a single word.

"Which is why I was so excited to hear you finally had friends! What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve a daughter like you? The only friends you have, are your damn books! They won't invite you to dinners and parties, Hazel! They won't keep you warm at night! They won't talk to you when you get tired of the silence!" her mother screamed.

When Hazel answered, her voice sounded weak. "I'm smart. I do everything you want me to do. What else do you want? And for the record, I do have friends!"

"A Slytherin never calls a Gryffindor a friend!"

James could almost hear Hazel rolling her eyes. "Oh please mom, it's not the same anymore! Sure, Slytherin and Gryffindor are the two most competitive houses, especially against each other, but there are a lot of cross-over friendships now! Look at Albus and Scorpius. A Potter and a Malfoy, for God's sake! They're best friends!"

"And why exactly are we invited? Please don't tell me you have a relationship with one of the Potters or, Merlin help me, one of the Weasleys?"

"No! That's not it! Mr and Mrs Potter only invited us because I helped Albus catch his brother when he got hit by a bludger during the Quidditch game! James could've died mom! Make the click: Quidditch, falling, death!"

Silence was the only sound coming out of the room now. James was only just in time to go downstairs when he heard the two ladies coming out of the room. In his hurry, he failed to notice the other person in the corridor who had been following the conversation too.

When he got to the living room, which was now crowded with people, he saw his mother leading everyone to their seats at the ultra long dinner table.

James found his seat to be next to an old friend from the time his mother played with the Hollihead Harpies.

He didn't know the woman but did know she and his mother got along very well.

The seat in front of the woman was occupied by her husband and next to him, across from James, sat Roxanne. They sat at the end of the table so they didn't really have anyone to talk to but each other.

During their meal, several delicious plates of all kinds of seafood, James sometimes heard roars of laughter from the place where Fred and Dominique sat.

James felt a little envious at the sight of them with his parents, obviously having the time of their lives.

"Don't look so depressed, James. Dinner's almost over, then you can mingle with them again." he heard Roxanne saying.

"No! I'm having...fun...with you!" he said, unfortunately not really convincing.

"Oh come on James! What's wrong? I thought I was your second favourite, after Dom and Freddie of course," she said while sipping from her wine.

James felt bad in an instant. He should really knock off the favourites-thing.

Apparently, Roxanne knew what he was thinking. "It's not bad. Everyone has favourites in their family. My favourite female cousin is Victoire, don't ask why, and my favourite male cousin is probably you."

"Wow, there's a big difference in that! Victoire and me as your favourites! Victoire is so girly and ...girly. Everything is about fashion and beauty. And I'm just...me, I guess. Nothing like Victoire!"

"I know but I like both of you. Sometimes, when Teddy had to work late, Victoire came over during the summer to watch movies together."

James's eyebrows shot up. "Movies?"

"You know my mother is a halfblood. She taught me a thing or two about muggle stuff and I really like movies and tv-series."

James was intrigued. He knew Roxanne pretty well, he thought, but he had the feeling they could bond a bit more during the rest of the meal. "Tell me about it."

"Well, my favourite movie is Gone with the Wind. It's a really old movie, from 1939, but it's an incredible love story. I don't watch it that often but I truly like it. Another movie I like is Titanic."

"What is that one about?"

"Titanic is also an epic love story. It's about two people on a ship, a very large ship, and one is a girl from first class and the boy is third class. They meet and fall in love but she's engaged to a horrible patriarchal man and her mother is very arrogant. Then the ship hits an iceberg and it starts to sink. Rose and Jack do everything in their power to stay together but eventually he dies and she survives, like he wanted her to. There are a lot of things that happen in between but this is the main story. It's really beautiful!"

James thought about it. He could ask her to watch it together this holiday but he doubted he would like a love story that dramatic.

But then again, he had vowed to himself to strengthen his friendship with Roxanne so James promised to watch that movie with her some time. Not the first one, Gone with the Wind. A movie that old, he was fairly certain he would hate it.

"Wow, Roxanne. You really are a movie-addict. How come?"

She shot him a shy smile. "I don't know. All these stories are just so beautiful and in my life, nothing is that beautiful so I guess that's why I watch them. To escape my own boring life. And to hope something like that will eventually happen in my life too," she admitted.

"I never took you for a dreamer."

"Yeah well, I have two sides, a very girly one and a normal one. Which explains why I get along so well with both you and Victoire."

James pretty much enjoyed the rest of their meal. He saw a side of Roxanne he never knew she had and he opened up to her as well. Eventually, laughter was also ascending from their part of the table as they were exchanging stories about their encounters with Filch. The man was as old as time but he never failed to threaten students and punish them.


	9. Chapter 9: How the cookie crumbles

**CHAPTER 9: HOW THE COOKIE CRUMBLES**

James couldn't sleep. Once he and Roxanne had started snatching bottles of fire-whiskey the sphere of energy that had formed in his stomach had refused to leave him.

Now he was lying wide awake in his bed.

He shifted a bit so he could see his roommates. Fred, who was lying on the stretcher next to him, was sleeping with his mouth open, drooling on his pillow (as usual). Dominique, on James's other side, was lying on her stomach, arms and legs spread across her bed. James changed his position a little bit more so he could see Roxanne. Of course, she was asleep as well, all curled up.

James decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water so he got out of bed as silent as he possibly could and headed towards the door. The hinges creaked a little but no one woke up.

Once he got downstairs, he saw that a lot of the rubbish had already been cleaned up and wondered if his parents did that. He thought not, since his mother was clearly exhausted at the end of the night.

He took a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with water and felt the cool liquid running through his body.

When he was about to fill it again, he saw something in the corner of his eye and startled. Hazel quickly apologized.

"Yeah yeah, fine. Just...give me a minute to collect myself, will you?" James said, his hand on his chest, breathing heavily.

She chuckled but didn't say anything. "

What are you doing here?" James asked when his heart rate had calmed down again.

"I don't really fancy sharing a room with my mother," she answered, picking up a few lost glasses from the previous evening.

"And so you've been..." James started, Hazel finishing his sentence, "hanging out here and cleaning up."

James suddenly felt uncomfortable in his pyjamas. Not that they were ugly, they were just plain dark green. It was more like sweatpants and a shirt but still...she was still wearing her dress although her had had gone down.

Curls, which were previously raised and held together with clips to her head, were now hanging down her spine and her shoulders.

Hazel suddenly looked a little hesitant before she spoke. "Would you mind giving me a glass of water too?" she asked.

"What? Of course, of course! Why didn't you just take it?" James said quickly, spilling a few drops in his hurry to give her what she asked for.

Taking the glass, she answered, "I just didn't think it would be polite. It's not my house so..." she trailed off.

They sat a few minutes in silence, both of them enjoying a simple glass of water. It was a weird situation. They didn't really know how to react around each other ever since their last encounter.

"I know you know," Hazel broke the silence.

James put his glass down slowly. "Eh... I'm glad it's clear what you mean."

She shot him a small smile. "That you know about the fight my mother and I had earlier," she explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was on my way to... Nevermind. I'm sorry." James said. He didn't feel like telling her he liked to talk to a portrait.

"You just heard a sound and couldn't help but listen to what was being said. I get it. It's not such a big deal," she said while shrugging her shoulders.

James was quiet for a few seconds. "How did you know I was there? I thought I was being stealth?"

She laughed at the image that had formed in her head. James in a black male catsuit, hanging in ropes. Stealth. "No, Roxanne told me."

James was confused. _Roxanne? _

Hazel saw his puzzled face and explained that she and Roxanne had met in the bookstore in Diagon Alley because they both wanted the same book which was, unfortunately, the last one. After a small fight, they agreed to buy it together and pass it on to each other. Ever since then, they had been friends. Apparently, Roxanne had also been listening and had seen James. She told Hazel and that's how she knew.

James was still not completely convinced. "But, I've been sitting with Roxanne at the table for hours! Why didn't she say something?"

"Come on. You're a Gryffindor! I thought you were known to be 'loyal'? That's probably why Roxanne didn't tell you. She really has been a great friend to me. The only one actually."

James couldn't help but notice how tired and sad Hazel looked.

He heard her mother's voice again. _I was so excited to hear you finally had friends!_

James thought about that. Hazel was a very smart girl, competitive, a little arrogant (maybe a bit more), determined, bitchy... He could see why some people didn't like her but the question was, why did he? He didn't understand. If it were someone else with all those character traits, he or she would probably be the ultimate prank target for James and Fred. But Hazel could pull it off, he thought.

"You hungry?" he suddenly asked.

Hazel nodded her head vigorously in response.

"Fine, let me go get my wand," James said while heading towards the staircase.

"No, let's do it the ordinary way," Hazel stopped him in his tracks. He turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"

"Because if we use our wands, food will be ready in five minutes and then I'll have to clean up for the rest of the night while you go back to your bed. It's boring. Let's just take our time, no?"

James thought about that for a second. She was right, it would be ready in five minutes and it would be awkward if he didn't get back to bed after that. So he accepted her proposition to do it the muggle way. More time to enjoy her company, although he's still mad, he thought.

"Ok, what are we going to make? I'm not such a great cook so..." Hazel whispered with a smile.

"We could make a cake. It's not that hard I believe. I'm not such a great chef either so let's take something easy and tasty. And why are we whispering?" James asked with a breathy voice.

"Because we don't want anyone to wake up, Potter! I'm not a sadist. Most of the people upstairs will have a hangover so let's just keep whispering" she answered.

"Oh, I've got a better idea," James said with a wink. He took Hazel's wand from the coffee table and cast spells on all the doors, walls and the ceiling.

"I don't know that spell..." she said, obviously feeling a little dumb since she's one of the most clever people James knew and he knows a spell she doesn't.

"It makes sure no sound can come in or out and no one can enter the doors," James explained.

Hazel's eyebrows shot up. "Brilliant!" And then she realised what she said and started blushing. James decided not to tease her too much.

"Thanks, princess!" He couldn't help it. But it was so funny to see her cheeks turning into a darker shade of red.

"Shove it, Potter! Now go get some flour and eggs and ... what else do we need? Milk?" She looked at him expectantly, as if he was the brains in the kitchen. Judging by his expression, he didn't have a single clue.

"Maybe we should just...use everything we think we need and see if it turns out well?" he suggested.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then agreed. Ten minutes later they were both covered in flour, something James was responsible for. He had tripped with the sack of flour in his hands which resulted in a smack on his head from Hazel. Not wanting to surrender, he threw the bag of flour in her direction so she could catch it (which he knew she wouldn't be able to. The bag was terribly heavy!). So Hazel dropped the bag and the whole kitchen was covered in white. Of course, with their attitudes, they were bickering in an instant about whose fault it was and who should clean it up. Eventually, they agreed to do it together so James took a broom to swipe away the flour and Hazel swept it with her brush in the dustpan.

Once they were done, they looked at their 'cake' and stood there next to each other for a while.

Just standing there. Looking at the cake. Hands on the hips. Flour in their hair.

"Shit," James muttered.

"Shit," Hazel agreed.

"I'm so hungry! And I'm definitely not going to eat this," James complained, "It looks like it has already been eaten by a werewolf and then spat out again!"

Hazel slapped James on his arm. "Ew! That sounds disgusting!"

"It is disgusting! Come on, let's eat biscuits," he said while taking a pack of biscuits.

They sat next to each other on the floor, leaning against the kitchen cupboards.

"So Hastings," James started, his mouth full of biscuits, "we actually don't know each other that well, do we."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. I know where you're getting. What's your favourite colour?"

"Dark red. Yours?"

"Navy blue"

James looked surprised. "Not green? You're a Slytherin!"

"So? I like navy blue. What's your favourite food?"

"Oysters! Mmm, I seriously love oysters! What's your favourite flower?"

"An orchid," she said, obviously remembering something.

James let her stare for a moment before he asked. "What's behind it?"

"It was my sister's favourite flower too. She liked them white, I like them yellow with pink but those are rare. I placed several white ones on her coffin. That's it. Okay, what's your favourite book?"

James chuckled. "I don't read books. I'm smart enough on my own. Yours?"

"The other Boleyn girl"

"What?"

"About queen Anne Boleyn, second wife of Henry VIII, and her brother and sister. Most people think she's a bitch but if you read that book, you know what made her the way she is. I know it's kinda fiction but still... there must be some truth in it. I just think she was a strong woman. I like to believe that. There's always something that makes someone that way, don't you think? She was executed because they believed she was a witch, which she was by the way, and because she had an affair with her brother, which is not true."

James thought about what she said. Sure, a person can't just be born a bitch. Maybe this was a subtle way to tell James that there's a reason why she is the way she is. Although, she wasn't that bad but still, there must be a reason why she's so ...arrogant? Grumpy? Ultra cheery? He didn't know.

"What are you thinking?" Hazel interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing really" he tried but he didn't fool her.

"You're wondering why I am the way I am, aren't you? Well, I think it has to do with growing up without a father. And with the fact that Alice was everyone's favourite. I can't blame anyone, she was funny, beautiful, smart, charming –"

"You are too," James cut in.

She shot him a small smile before continuing.

"As I was saying, she was everyone's favourite. My mom's too. So basically, everyone ignored me. And since I didn't have that many friends, was a bit asocial, kept reading books instead of engaging in our family at dinners or something, people just...kept ignoring me. They didn't even notice that my grades were better than Alice's."

"I thought you and Alice got along really well?"

"We did, she saw what it was doing with me and every time, she knew how to cheer me up. She told me she thought I was pretty and that she had noticed my good marks. If I got her approval, I was happy."

Hazel smiled at him. The box of biscuits long forgotten on the floor.

"But then," Hazel continued, "two years ago, we were playing quidditch, just the two of us. I remember she was laughing and singing. We had hexed a few apples so they would try to hit us off our brooms. Well, one did. She fell, there was a mixture of a smile and an expression of shock on her face. It wasn't that high but she fell on her neck. I remember... I ..."

James slightly put his hand on hers, letting her know she didn't have to tell him everything if she didn't want to.

She had told him so much about her, he finally understood the girl in the dress sitting next to him.

He felt her fingers intertwining with his and saw her looking at their hands. She wasn't crying, which surprised James.

He was so preoccupied with her story he didn't notice how much his back hurt by leaning against the kitchen cupboard for so long.

What he also hadn't noticed, was how much closer they were since the beginning of their little Q&A. Their shoulders were almost touching now.

She turned her head so she could face him. Their noses almost touching.

No, this was not happening. Not again!

They were just on good terms again, James really didn't want to mess that up.

But she was so close.

And so beautiful.

And she had let him in, showed him how she developed from an innocent little girl to a smart and confident young woman.

How could he not be thinking about kissing her.

But...

No. What was more important to him: one kiss or their newfound friendship? Definitely the latter, although the first one was appealing too...

His heart was pounding in his chest when he looked into her brown eyes with naturally thick eyelashes. Her hair was almost hiding her left eye but he could still see it.

Their lips were touching now, just touching, nothing more.

James was about to make a decision, pulling back or kissing her, when they both startled by the sound of pounding on the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Winter wonderland

**CHAPTER 10 : WINTER WONDERLAND**

"Who's that?" Hazel asked, her cheeks a light shade of red.

The voice shouting on the other side of the door answered that question for James. It was uncle Ron.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He quickly snatched Hazel's wand from the table and removed the spells he had cast.

As soon as the spells had been removed, the door flew open and revealed uncle Ron in his brown pajamas.

"What's going on here? Why couldn't I come in? Why –?"

James saw his uncle's eyes widen and his ears turn red. He realized what his uncle must be thinking and quickly started to deny every assumption but it was no use.

"Harry! Ginny!" he yelled, his eyes glistening.

Uncle Ron had only called James' parents but, of course, the whole family assembled in the kitchen. James looked at Hazel and he knew she felt the same way, as if they were criminals about to be interrogated.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. James looked at his father, whose hair was standing in every direction possible.

"Nothing!" James protested.

"Hazel?" Hazel's mother asked.

"Like James said, nothing!"

The two women were staring at each other. James noticed how much Hazel and her mother were alike but yet so different at the same time.

Veronica, Hazel's mother, suddenly turned to Harry. "Would you mind if I take my daughter upstairs so we can have a little talk?" The smile on her face was so fake James was taken aback by the fact that his father didn't even seem to notice it.

"Of course, we should have a conversation with my oldest son as well."

Hazel shot James a quick glance before following her mother upstairs.

"James. Table. Now." his mother said.

The whole family followed. James looked at his cousins. Fred was looking at him open-mouthed, Roxanne had a triumphant look on her face, Albus and Rose didn't really seem to care as well as Lily, and Dominique was obviously way too tired to pay attention.

James was sat at the table, right in the middle, his family surrounding him. His mother, who was sitting right in front of him, took his hands in hers over the table.

"James, sweetheart, what were you doing in the kitchen with Hazel?"

James smirked. "Oh, because the flour and the eggs and all aren't enough clues to what we were doing?"

His mother sighed. He shouldn't have been this rude but he's being accused of something he didn't do!

"Honey, we're not accusing you of anything, just tell us what happened and what made Ron this angry," aunt Angelina said.

She had always had this gift of reading James' mind. And was always on the same line about uncle Ron. Not that they didn't like him, only when he was being a little bit too much like uncle Percy.

"Ok fine. I couldn't sleep because R-… because I had a little bit too much to drink." Roxanne looked at him thankfully and James continued. "So I went downstairs to drink a glass of water and I noticed Hazel was here so we started talking and then we were hungry so we wanted to bake something, you know, without magic. And we failed so we ate biscuits instead. And then uncle Ron was there, almost bursting through the door!"

"Because I couldn't get in!" he shouted.

"Ronald, shut up! James, why could uncle Ron not enter?" aunt Hermione asked.

"Because I had cast a spell to keep everyone out and to make sure we didn't wake you."

"Why did you want to keep everyone out?" Harry asked.

James felt he was blushing. "Just… You know… Privacy and all that," he stammered.

His mother looked at him with a soft and compassionate expression on her face.

"James, sweety, I understand you want to feel… alive but all these girls, that's not the way to –"

"NO! Mom, please, don't go there. That's not what this is about, okay!" he interrupted his mother.

Fred decided to mingle in the conversation as well. "Then what is it about? Do you love the Slytherin?"

"Hey!" Albus protested, "The feud between Gryffindors and Slytherins is done, Fred. We all have friends who are Slytherins."

"But James hates Hazel! I don't understand!" Fred shouted.

"That was a long time ago, brother!" Roxanne said, trying to calm Fred down.

"No it wasn't," he commented back, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter if they hate each other or not. What does matter is if she knows or not. James?"

James looked at his father for a long time before answering.

"No. No one knows but my family and I like to keep it that way!" and with that, he got up and went back to his room, slamming the kitchen door shut with a loud bang.

Lying on his bed, he thought about what his parents had said. He had been keeping a secret for two years. Exactly the amount of years he had been Hogwarts' number one womanizer. Was his mom right? Did it have anything to do with his secret?

A light knock on the door made him come back from his thoughts.

"WHAT?" he yelled, taken aback by his own aggression.

When the door was open enough to reveal two brown eyes, he immediately felt sorry.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. Come in."

She walked into his room and shut the door. James could tell she had been crying. Well, not exactly crying but her eyes were a little bit wet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still lying on his bed with his hands under his head.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded a few times as if to persuade herself before she went sitting on the foot of James' bed.

"Never thought I'd get you in my bed," James said.

From the moment he had uttered those words, he could mentally slap himself.

"Sorry, bad remark. How was the 'little talk' with your mother?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. She said some things she shouldn't have but so did I… I guess it was pretty bad if you look at it."

"Well," he said while getting up to give her more room to sit, "if it makes you feel any better, my conversation probably went as good as yours."

"Doubt it but thanks…for the comfort."

She smiled at him. A sad but gorgeous smile.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before James broke it.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Like, right now?" she said, pointing her finger down.

"Yes. It's snowing, a beautiful day!" He motioned for the window.

She looked a little hesitant. "But it's cold and you're still wearing your pajamas and I'm still in my dress and… It's very very cold outside, James."

He jumped off his bed. "Doesn't matter. I'll just put on some jeans first so turn around. Or don't, your pick."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled but turned around.

"Okay, you can turn back now."

James went looking in his wardrobe for something to keep her warm.

"Here are some snow boots and a coat. That should keep you warm enough."

When he gave her the snow boots, she held them between thumb and index finger.

"They're smelly!" she said.

A grin appeared on James' face. "I know. They're Albus'. Thought they might fit you better. The coat's mine though so no funny smell there."

She rolled her eyes, again. "Fine. What are you going to wear?"

James smirked. "What? You think I have only one coat? No, you can wear the light-brown one and I'll wear the dark-brown one. It matches with my hair."

He held up his own coat to show her how well it matched with his hair.

Laughter escaped her mouth. "James Potter, you are such a girl sometimes! I mean, I don't even do that, holding the coat up to my hair to see if it fits."

James put on his coat. "Well, then that means I'm a better girl than you are. Now come on, before we get busted doing nothing what we shouldn't do."

She quickly put on the coat and boots he gave her and they went outside, ready for their walk through the white fluffiness.

Both of them shivered as soon as the cold wind hit their faces. Hazel was right, it was bloody cold!

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Hazel spoke.

"Why do I have the feeling this is a really awkward first date?"

A chuckle escaped James' lips. "I have no idea because this is not a date. If it were a date, I would've asked you nicely!"

"And what do you consider nicely, mister Potter?" she asked in the patronizing tone she usually kept for him.

James put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, desperately trying to get them to warm up. His fingers felt like ice cubes!

"That is for you to figure out." he said, shooting her a mysterious smile.

"So you're saying you are going to ask me out on a first date in the future?"

"What!? No, I … No. I was just teasing you by not giving you what you wanted, which is the answer to your question."

"So now you're saying you are not going to ask me out. Right?"

"I… NO! Ah- Come on, Hazel!"

It was awful, the way she could make him stutter like that, as if he was a toddler that got tapped on the fingers for doing something he shouldn't have done.

A tingling laughter floated in the wind along with the snowflakes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" she said, still giggling in a very girlish but also extremely attractive way when combined with her personality.

"Ah come on!" James said, throwing his hands in the air, "That's not fair!"

They had just reached the tree line of the forest not that far from James' home.

"Can I ask you a question?" James suddenly said.

She shrugged and smiled. "You're going to ask me anyway so shoot."

"No," James protested tentatively, "it has to do with your sister. Can I still ask you that question?"

She seemed to think about it for a second but then nodded.

"What are you going to write her this week?"

"Wow, straight ahead! Um, I'm going to tell her about the fights with mother and about last night and about my conversation with Roxanne."

She looked at him for a second. "Are you satisfied with that answer?"

James pursed his lips. "Hmm, not quite. Any chance you're going to tell me about that conversation with Roxanne?"

"No. She's my friend. That conversation was private. And just so you know, I don't tell her about our conversations either." She said it laughingly and tucked her arm in his while speaking.

"What? It's cold!" she said defensively when James had stopped walking to question their hooked arms.

A smile lingered on his lips when they walked further into the forest.

After an hour talking about their lives and friends and school, James stopped.

"What? You saw a squirrel again? I know what they look like by now!" Hazel said laughingly.

"No. It's… I don't feel very well." James said, covering his eyes to block out the white circles in his vision.

"Then, let's go back. I… James? James!"

He saw the leaves on the floor coming incredibly close, heard Hazel scream his name while he blanked out.


End file.
